Naruto: Bloodlines Clan
by Kidimaru
Summary: After the Mizuki incident Naruto unlocks his nine bloodlines that could decide the fate of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sleeping restlessly after the Mizuki incident. He was have nightmares about running through an endless wooded plain being blown up by clay, ripped apart by giant bones, chased by spiders, frozen by ice, crushed by sand, and having all the elements rain down on you.

Soon he came to a cavernous room with a cage. It had a seal. He looked closely at the cage and was only met with a giant Kitsune claw.

"Kyuubi!"

"**So the last of the bloodlines clan has finally arrived."**

"Bloodlines Clan?!"

"**Yes mortal, now you'll be ostrisized even more after I'm through with you!"**

"WHAT!"

"**Your bloodlines await. I'll enjoy watching you writhe in pain as you develop all nine of your bloodlines. The Uzumaki were always hording bloodlines and now you're the pinnacle of their current success."**

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up with an odd feeling. As he got to the bathroom and turned on the light, Konoha heard a scream that drew the Hokage and most of the Anbu division to his apartment. As the hokage burst in he was assualted by a blur.

"Jiji, Kyuubi unlocked my bloodlines and now I'm a freak!"

"Bloodlines! Let me look at you Naruto!"

The Hokage was stunned by what he saw. Naruto now had Silver gravity defying hair, Rinnegan eyes with a stormy blue hue, Six arms, an extra mouth on each arm, Two red dots on his forehead, and he jumped two feet in height.

"Naruto….What happened?"

So Naruto Explained.

"Well, I'll make the proper arrangements. By the time your team gets a C-rank mission you'll be high chunin to low jonin level. Im going to contact the Arachne, Kaguya, Dara, Sabaku No, and Haori Clan representatives fro training and guidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family and Training**

Several days after his bloodlines were unlocked, he was hidden away at the Yondaime's compound while his relatives from other villages and nations traveled to him. As he waited, he looked around the enormous compound and was currently lost. So far he had found the master Bed/Bath, guest rooms, Dojo, Armory, and was currently looking for the library. He came upon a door with a huge sealing array on it.

**'That must be the library Kit.'**

'Yeah, so what do those mean?'

**'Well rather than tell you, how about I give you all my sealing knowledge to do with as you please?'**

'What's the catch?'

**'After you become a ninja and have sufficient control over our chakra's you find a way to allow me outside of your body to experience the world.'**

'Fine, but ill only do so if I have your assurance that on your honor as the Lord of Demons that you will not do anything to harm Konoha or any of its citizens unprovoked?'

**'Done. But be warned this is going to hurt like a bitch.'**

'Wha-' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"OH MY HEAD, MY MOTHERFUCKING HEAD, THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!"

**'I did warn you.'**

'Fine, whatever. Now let's see.'

"The center seal is a blood seal, which is interlocked into multiple chakra release, chakra detonation, chakra explosion, Identity examination, Flash, Flow, Cycling, Dimensional Pocket, and Security Master seals."

**'Basically, you have to swipe some blood on the center seal to unlock the others and if your of relation to the owner after its locked, then it will unlock, but if you're not, then you get blown to the lowest pit of hell.'**

'So it's basically an all or nothing so of deal.'

**'Pretty much.'**

As Naruto swipes some blood on the seal, the whole array starts to glow white and all the surrounding seals start to move in circles until all that's left if the center seal and those that remained into a nine pointed star. A burst of light similar to a flash bomb later and a oaken door with the master security seal visible right next to the blood seal to lock when you're not there.

"Time to see what we have in here."

**Meanwhile**

The Hokage was worried, he had sent six platoon of Anbu to look for Naruto and they all had yet to come back. He was about to go himself when Naruto walked down the stairs himself carrying two scrolls and THE BRBB.

"Naruto-kun where were you? I sent six platoons of Anbu after you and your returning before them? Where are they? WHERE DID YOU GET _THE BRBB_? What are those scrolls your holding?"

"Jiji, I can only answer one question at a time. Now, these scrolls are the summoning contract for the Uzumaki clan and the instructions on what I should do to find my ideal weapon(s). As to the THE BRBB, it was in the heavily protected and now locked library, this is only a copy of the original. I was exploring the compound, and the Anbu are going to be here in a minute."

"How are they going to be here?"

"Come stand by me and watch the show."

Naruto placed his hand on the wall. A section of it fell back to reveal a seal. Naruto put his hand on it and pumped chakra into it. As he did so there was a huge whooshing sound as six platoons of Anbu landed unceremoniously into a hap-hazard pile. There were several clicks of a camera and then they were expulsed from the compound via multiple very fast Thousand years of death jutsus. This had all the female members blushing in pleasure and righteous anger, while all the males were howling in pain, anguish, embarrassment, and rage.

Now that Naruto and the Hokage were seated, Sarutobi finally had a chance to tell Naruto about what's current.

"As we speak, your cousins are on their way here and will be here momentarily. To help you adjust to your current state until you graduation from the academy, you and your relatives will be living and training in the forest of death. After you are all introduced, we will take you there, but let me warn you that your uncle Kakashi is chronically late, so know that you have been warned. There has been something bothering me though. What took the Anbu so long and where were they?"

"Tou-san had many security features in place, one of which is a dimensional pocket portal that the moment you walk into it you will walk out into six feet of hall way and at the end of that space you will walk into another dimensional pocket portal that will cause you to endlessly walk through the same hallway until you wither notice or die. I found the release seal engraved into the back of a sword pommel."

"Oh."

"Hello, un?" "Will you stop that!?" "Both of you be quiet before the rest of us do it for you!"

"......WHO THE FUCK ARE YALL?!"

"No need to yell and we are your cousins, un."

"I'm Deidara, un." "Kidomaru Arachne." "Kimimaro Kaguya." "Sabaku no Garra." "Haku Haori." Nagato Uzumaki." "Tsunade Senju." "Oh, sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Unfortunately Kakashi is launched into the sky for reading Icha Icha in front of Tsunade.

"Well if all of you will head to the tower at the center of Training ground 44 or The Forest of Death, I will see to Kakashi and send him your way once he's free from the hospital."

**Tower at the Forest of Death**

As Naruto got acquainted with the tower, he came across an odd woman. She was fighting a snake summons while wearing a very lewd outfit. As she came aware of his presence, there was a call from above.

"Naruto, stop ogling Anko. Anko, the Hokage told me you are not to interfere by any means!"

"Kakashi, shut the fuck up before I castrate you and your whole party!"

**Later**

Naruto had been training for four days and he was dead tired, but looking forward to the three days he had to do whatever he wanted to. His training was thus: Day 1 in four hour cycles: Deidara, Kakashi, Kidomaru. Day 2: four hour cycles: Kimimaro, Nagato, Haku. Day 3: four hour cycles: Garra, Tsunade, and studying the Namikaze scrolls with the Hokage. Day 4: Self training over the last three days. That was all he had to look forward to for the next year.

**One Year Later**

Naruto left the Namikaze compound as a 13 year old Jinchuuriki with no whiskers. As he made his way to the Hokage tower he saw his new teammates.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Namikaze Naruto, We'll now be teammates."

"Well dobe, you just better not hold me back and learn to follow the elite."

'Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

"Cum my pet."

"Of course Sasuke-sama!"

Team 7 reporting with our sensei arriving in 3...2...1...0."

As he said zero, Kakashi appeared and the Hokage paid Naruto 30,000 yen while glaring heatedly at Kakashi.

"What?"

"I bet Jiji that you would arrive three seconds after we did and now I won again."

"I still say you stole Satan's luck."

**In Hell**

**"WHO THE FUCK STOLE ALL MY FUCKING LUCK!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Sorry to say, but I have lost my creative energy. So I am against my better sentiments putting my stories up for adoption. Anyone who is going to actually put the time and energy into updating them on a regular or semi-regular basis are welcome to them. First come first serve. I sincerely apologize to those who have been anxiously awaiting an update to my stories, but I have no time for for anything other than reading. It was a joy while it lasted, but hopefully whomever takes each one over, will give you the story you want/deserve.**


End file.
